Chained
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: For his 17th Birthday, Prince Sonic receives a rather strange gift from the Black Market. A red and black hedgehog who awakes from a state of unconsciousness calling him 'master' and is willing to do his bidding. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Gift

****

I listen to 'Kick the bass' to much by Julien K and when I saw the music video for it which is somewhat sexual I'm just thinking 'slave is a pretty sexy concept'

Shadow: you slut....

Don't be hateful....

__

Chained

Chapter one

People all over Mobotroplis were in a ruckus for their princes Seventieth birthday, reason for this was because at Eighteen, Sonic was obligated to take the throne for Mobius.

Sonic the hedgehog slept peacefully on his fairly large bed until the curtains were ripped aside and the sun brightened the room. He groaned and rolled to his back.

"Wake up, Prince Sonic," the voice of a young girl spoke gleefully, his servant Amy Rose.

Slowly, Sonic's eyes opened and he turned his gaze to the pink hedgehog wearing a black French maid dress. This made Amy blush and she bowed her head nervously, "y...you're breakfast is prepared to be serve for you, prince"

'Here we go again' Sonic thought while he sat up, 'it's the same thing every morning, she's always blushing easily every time she stares at me.'

Sonic hated such generous treatment, he hated feeling like he could never fit in a normal crowd without the feeling of awkward stares. He couldn't even walk through town without people staring or polite bows. Sometimes he wished he was never born into a family with such high power. But what he absolutely could NOT stand is how everyone reacted when his birthday came around.

People he didnt even know would buy and leave him gifts on the palace steps and the guards struggle to bring them all in. There would even be a huge banquet in celebration of his birthday.

All in all, Sonic hated his life.

Ignoring Amy, he crawled out of the bed, headed to the dresser, and opened it. He had forced the guards to do his room in a way that would allow him to at least feel normal, of course his mother disapproved but he did it anyway.

"Should I prepare a bath for you?" Amy asked, apparently finished with her blushing fit.

"Nope," he answered and pulled out an outfit of jeans and blue T-shirt. Amy stares at him for this, 'this is going to be a very long day,' he thought with a grumble and walked out of the bedroom and entered the master bathroom.

He always tried to use the servants as little as possible. He didn't like the idea of having them do all of his dirty work. They were people not slaves. Why didn't anybody else understand that?

Quietly, Sonic set the temperature of the water and waited for the tub to fill while he removed his clothes.

Sonic had to admit, he was rather attractive, but he wasn't conceded. He was just proud of how even his body was and how mature he looked despite the way he, sometimes, acted.

He dropped the dirty clothes into a nearby hamper and lowered himself into the water, shivering a little when the sudden cool air hit his naked upper torso while his lower half was perfectly warm. Sonic hated baths for this reason.

Taking a breath, Sonic laid down on his back and his head was under the water. After a few minutes, he sat up and released his breath while panting slightly.

'Maybe if I fool around in the tub for a bit they'll realize that I don't care about the banquet and the gifts,' he thought.

But he was wrong...

Fifteen minutes later and there was a knock on the door. Sonic's ears perked up at the sound, "yes?" he called and drew his gaze at the door.

It was Amy sure enough.

"Knuckles is here to see you. He says he's here to deliver something that came from the black market."

The black market?

Sonic groaned and stood from the tub. Grabbing a towel, he started to dry his spines off, "yeah, yeah, I'll be down in a second," he muttered and tossed the towel down to the floor. Amy would pick it up later. He changed into his clean clothes, opened the door, and headed downstairs.

Knuckles was Sonic's guard, but he often wondered that perhaps he took his job a little to serious. Even so, Knuckles was a close friend of his so it's no wonder why he was so protective over him. The red echidna knew more then anybody how much Sonic couldn't stand living in complete confinement so he would always use his time to go out and buy Sonic rare items off of the black market. Without his mothers consent, of course.

Entering the main lobby, a small smile had already begun to form on the hedgehog's lips.

"Hello, Knuckles," he greeted warmly.

Knuckles greeted him back with a smile, "morning, Sonic."

He was also one of the few people that called him by his actual name. 'Prince' or 'Sir' just sounded....formal.

Sonic folded his arms across his chest, "so, what did you came here for? Better yet, what has the black market got for me this time?"

"I'm not entirely show what they were thinking when they requested me to deliver this, but according to them, there's nothing quite like it sold there."

Azure formed a questionable look and another guard walked in with something, someone, cradled in their arms.

Sonic was stunned. The black market had send him an unconscious male hedgehog?! Why? Sure the black market was illegal, but selling people was a horrible crime.

"According to the black market, this hedgehog is worth over 100 grand. I don't know why, but they described him as a 'beautiful specimen,'" Knuckles shrugged, "you're free to treat him in anyway you want, but you're not the first to own him."

"Who owned him before he was brought to me?" Sonic asked.

"Before here he was owned by a prestigious family for sexual actions."

"Why'd they sell him?"

"Something about abilities. Not everyone on the black market is sold for their beauty and body. Some are also sold because they're, well, they're freaks."

**_To be continued..._ **

**Just to give you guys something to read while I get my lazy ass motivated to type up chapter ten.**

**Shadow: and we all know she wont be updating any time soon.**

**I cant help it, I'm lazy and schools almost over anyway. I'll get it typed then! Promise!**

**Sonic: Dont make promises you can't keep. That makes you untrustworthy.**

**....R&R.....**


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

**Shit, I'm really susprised by how many people thrive off of Slave XD**

**Shadow: You perverts!**

**Sonic: (giggles) Shadow's a cute sex slave.**

**Shadow: huh...? What? I am not! I'm scary! Fear me!**

**....what the fuck is the matter with you....**

**Sonic: Not a clue. But it always seems like we say that often.**

**We do, don't we?...**

**Sonic: We all need to grow up....**

**Shadow/Sonic: (looks at Cho)**

**ME?! What'd I do?!**

**Shadow: You're the most immature girl I've ever met.**

**Sonic: This is true.**

**Stop bullying me! I'm a girl! We're very sensitive!**

**Shadow: You're a heartless bitch!**

**......................... (looks to the audience) please enjoy this chapter while they verbally abuse me.**

_**Chained**_

**Chapter Two**

Once Knuckles and the other guard had brought the strange gift to his room and, then, left, Sonic awkwardly stared at him. He couldn't lie to himself, this hedgehog, he was rather beautiful. Letting his eyes wonder down the hedgehog's body, a blush crept to his face and he lowered himself even closer to the ebony hedgehog.

When the hedgehog's eyes began to open, Sonic yelped, and backed away in surprise. He wasn't expecting him to wake up so suddenly yet he feel himself drawn to those gorgeous ruby eyes. The black market WAS right; he was a fine specimen.

"M-master?" the hedeghog spoke, not fully conscious.

Sonic flinched at the words and stared down at the ebony hedgehog, he didn't appear to be much older then he did.

'Did he just call me master?!' Sonic thought, bewildered, "uhh..." he couldn't find his voice to say anything else.

It all seemed like this hedgehog was use to all of this. How could he just say 'master' so loosely?

"What's your name?" Sonic asked realizing that Knuckles never did share his name to him.

"Shadow," he answered as he slowly sat up and stared deep into Sonic's eyes, "are you my new master?"

The azure hedgehog didn't know how to answer besides with a slow nod.

Quickly, Shadow rested his head between Sonic's legs and nuzzled him, "then I am at your bidding....feel free to use me as you please."

Blood raced to Sonic's face, this was the second time someone told him to use Shadow in anyway he wanted to, did that even include...

'Sex?' he thought as his gaze slowly wondered down, 'I've always been curious as to how sex feels like.'

Gently, Sonic removed Shadow's head from his legs and pinned him down on the bed.

'There's no point in questioning it, I'll find out if he protests.'

So far, Shadow didn't seem to squirm or even protest. He just gave off an emotionless expression as he stared up at Sonic.

His blush deepening, Sonic brought his mouth to Shadow's lips and connected lips with him, Shadow didn't stir as he returned the kiss and Sonic joined his hands with Shadow's. All of this seemed a bit strange. Sonic knew that using people for something such as sex was wrong, but with Shadow's tempting appearance, how could anyone resist? It would be foolish to let someone like him get away without at least tasting him first.

Tasting him...

His taste was far better then anything Sonic has ever tried before. Moving his hands to Shadow's cheeks, he pulled Shadow closer to him and deepened the kiss. All of this seemed to be rather forceful, but Shadow still remained calm, closing his eyes, and allowed Sonic to slip his tongue into his mouth and explore him. this seemed to have gone for a minutes and Shadow let out a small muffle, signaling that he needed he air.

Sonic broke the kiss and he started to pant while staring into Shadow's eyes. He couldn't recall kissing anyone that tasted so delicious. Neither could Shadow, actually.

Just when Sonic was about to continue the kiss, there was a knock on the door and he flinched, "fuck!" he whispered and stood from the bed while frantically looked for a place as to where he could hide Shadow.

"Sonic?"

The voice was that of his mother's.

"Sonic, sweetie, may I come in?"

Sonic twitched as he scurried around the room, "not yet! I'm...I'm getting dressed!" he lied as he threw open the closet door.

The entire time Shadow sat on the bed watching the blue hedgehog become a panic mass.

'Well he's helpful,' Sonic thought sarcastically with a growl as he shoved some of the clothes deeper into the back of the closet, walked up to Shadow, yanked him from the bed, and shoved him in the closet before closing the door, 'he better stay in there!'

"Uhh, you can come in now, mom!" Sonic reported. Seconds later, the door opened and a purple hedgehog, Aleena, walked in.

"What was all the noise?" she asked innocently and Sonic gave off a nervous chuckle. She eyed him suspiciously, "well?" she pressed further.

"It wasn't anything to worry about, mom," Sonic answered while trying his best to not show any signs that he was lying. He looked into her eyes, "I was getting dressed, like I said I was."

"Uh-ha," she replied doubtfully and crossed her arms, "well, be downstairs in ten minutes, the banquet is going to begin and we can't very well start without the birthday boy."

Sonic gave off a mentle groan.

When Aleena had left the room, he walked up the the door and closed it before facing the closet, "what the hell am I going to do with him?" he muttered.

The closet door opened and Shadow peeked his head out, "is it okay if I come out now?" he asked.

Sonic sighed and rubbed his temples, "I suppose so."

This was to much for him, one thing after the other, it was all giving him a headache.

Chuckling, Shadow walked towards Sonic and pressed his body against his, "birthday boy, huh? Never would've guessed I was sold to some birthday 'prince,'" he mocked. Now that Shadow was fully conscious, it seemed like he was a far different person then the one Sonic had just made out with a few minutes before. This Shadow...was a bit more seductive, lustful, "though I always hoped that one day,I would've been. Guess it came true after all. Having someone as..." he eyed Sonic and smiled slightly as he took a step back, "someone as handsome as you touch me, rubbing your hands all over me..."

Sonic blushed again, "Shadow, we can't discuss this now. I really should be..."

Shadow took Sonic's hand and placed it between his legs, this got Sonic to shut up, and he stared at Shadow. He was confused.

"I'll do what you want me to do," Shadow spoke, "and you can use me as you please. I'm yours. I'm your slave now, master."

Chuckling lightly, Sonic got the hint, Shadow didn't care if he was being used as long as he was with someone. Being sold and bought, moving from one place to another just to be used for sexual purposes, all of that probably made Shadow feel lonaly, but convinced that he was nothing more then a mere sex toy. Sonic very well couldn't convince Shadow otherwise and he gently rubbed against Shadow's member.

Shadow moaned lightly.

"Okay," Sonic gave him his answer and pulled his hand away thus recieving a whimper of protest from the ebony, "but not right now. I really should be heading downstairs. YOU. REMAIN. IN. THIS. BEDROOM. At all times, you hear?" Shadow nodded, "and if the door opens, I recommend the closet," another nod, "good, boy."

Opening the bedroom door, Sonic snuck out quietly and softly closed the door behind him before heading downstairs. Thus beginning the long night.

'Fuck, I'm going to have to sneak some food upstairs for Shadow after the dinner,' he thought and moaned.

_To be continued..._

**Ehhh...starting this chapter was a tough one...I kept getting distracted. But it's here! Now time to get working on Sin's Punishment which I hope I get posted today as well. But most likely not.**

**Shadow: ...you made me the uke?**

**You're so cute as the uke!!**

**Sonic: (snickers) Please read and review people!**

**Hey...you stole my verse.**


	3. Chapter 3: Disturbings

**Shadow: I was right...you humans are perverted, what's so great about a sex-filled plot anyway?!**

**...It's a turn on.**

**Sonic: (giggles) he's still mad about him being the Uke.**

**So it would seem. Anyways! I'm still glad to see that you guys are sticking with the story! I hope you all continue to as well. Please note that this chapter was a bit fun to write XD and the more sexual plot of the story is coming soon! I also enjoyed that I got to reveal Shadow's past in this chapter...Well not all of it.**

_**Chained**_

**Chapter Three**

"Can we get you anything, prince Sonic?"

"Oh, perhaps some of this peach cobbler!"

Sonic growled as the voices of the maids continued to ring in his ears, 'dammit!' he shouted in his head, 'leave me alone! Go serve somebody else!'

Once again, it was always 'prince Sonic' this or 'master' that...

No, only Shadow called him master.

Oh shit...Shadow!

Sonic bit down on the fork hard enough to injure his gums and make it bleed. He yelped painfully. Across the table, Knuckles eyed him and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Sonic?" he asked and Sonic nodded slowly.

The banquet was rather perpetual, as Sonic had expected. All he really wanted to do was go back to his room and make sure that Shadow was still in the closet where he had last left him and Shadow did seem to be the instigator type of person.

"Sonic," Knuckles whispered loud enough for only him to hear. Sonic's ears perked up and he drew his gaze back to the red echidna, "what did you do with Shadow?"

Sonic whispered back, "closet."

Down at the other end of the table, Aleena eyed her son suspiciously and she pulled Amy to the side with a quick motion.

"Huh? What is it, miss?" Amy asked innocently. Sure she knew about the gift that came from the black market, but she didn't KNOW what the item was personally.

"Is it just me or is Sonic being rather...discreet?"

The pink hedgehog snuck a glance over at the azure hedgehog, turned to look back at Aleena, and shook her head honestly, "I think you're just imagining it, miss. Perhaps you're exhausted, maybe after the banquet you should very well get some rest. I'll even do you the pleasure of setting you a nice, hot bath for you."

Aleena smiled warmly, "yes, I would like that, Amy. Why don't you take a rest and join us for today's meal?"

Amy's face flushed with embarrassment and she bowed repeatedly, "thank you, miss!" she nearly squealed with joy, but somehow managed to keep her composure as she ran out of the room to change out of her uniform.

In the corner of his eye, Sonic saw this, and his expression changed into a one of question, 'what's up with her?' he thought to himself, but pushed it aside as he turned back to talk to Knuckles all the while hoping that Shadow wasn't the type to do anything stupid that could get him in trouble. Like Aleena needed to know that her seventeen year old son had a sex slave in his closet. Actually...

...The more he thought of it, he wondered what Knuckles could've meant by that Shadow was a 'freak.'

"Hey, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles took a bite from an apple and he looked up at Sonic, "yes, Sonic?"

"What did you mean that most of the people sold on the black market were labeled as 'freaks?'"

Red put the half eaten apple on his plate, "it's pretty much what it sounds like," he explained, but not thoroughly, "let me explain to you what a freak is since you're really not allowed to leave the palace's walls. A freak is something, or someone, abnormal in anyone eyes."

Sonic understood, and he nodded. So the black market sold people that were either highly beautiful or they were abnormal, Sonic figured that much out, but what was Shadow? A highly beautiful specimen? Or a abnormal freak?

"I know what you're thinking," Knuckles spoke before Sonic could began to open his mouth to speak, "you're wondering why Shadow was sold, aren't you?" a nod, "he's unique, that's what the owner said. He's a beautiful freak."

"What makes him a freak? I can already see his beauty, but I don't understand the part that classifies him as a 'freak.'"

"Shadow, according to his original owner, he can do things that no one else can do. Abilities that no one has ever seen before."

Sonic pressed the matter further, "and what type of abilities is this that you speak of?"

"He's able to control chaos."

Sonic flinched and his eyes widened.

"And his original owner, the one who sold him, was his father himself," the red echidna continued to explain, "in fact, his father was the very person who pretty much got Shadow addicted to sex."

Was Knuckles saying that Shadow's father raped his own son? Then it was no surprise that Shadow wanted to make himself useful to Sonic by becoming his 'pleasure toy.' If all he had ever felt from his real father was sex, then it's no wonder why he wanted Sonic to touch his body. He never had the real family experience. His mind was practically poisoned with dark, seductive, and lustful thoughts. But, at the same time, misery. To live such a pitiful existence as someones toy.

Now Sonic felt bad...

'I promised him something that I can no longer give to him, but if that's what Shadow wants, then, it's what he gets,' he thought, 'in the meantime, though, I might as well try my best to convince him that sex isn't everything and that it should be used only when you love someone.'

A maid wearing an identical uniform like Amy's walked over to Sonic and bowed respectfully, "can I get you anything, sir?" she asked and Sonic shook his head.

When the maid had walked away, Sonic stood to his feet and Knuckles's eyes followed him.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Knuckles asked him with a glass pressed against his lips.

"To my room, please tell mom that," he answered as he left the dinner hall and up the huge stairs.

Knuckles was stunned, "Oh....uhh...okay, then, I will." Now he was just talking to himself, 'fuck,' he thought with a grumble.

Breaking into a run, Sonic finished climbing the stairs, and he ran down the hallway to his bedroom. Once there, he threw open the door, and shadow jumped with a startle.

"I thought I told you to stay in the closet," Sonic responded while panting.

Shadow tilted his head, "did you mean the entire time?" he simply asked, and Sonic growled. This hedgehog was one frustrating character. The ebony hedgehog laughed as he stood from the bed, and walked towards Sonic, a smirk on his features, "did you come running all the way up here because you missed me?" he spoke seductively as he pressed his body against the other hedgehog's.

Sonic blushed, even if he wanted to it wasn't like he could resist Shadow. Slowly, he brought his hands down to Shadow's pants while his lips quickly connected with Shadow's. Once again, Shadow returned it without much hesitation, and he let off a small muffle when he felt his counterpart's hands starting rubbing against him. Removing one hand from shadow's perfectly shaped body, Sonic closed the door and locked it while keeping all of his focus on the kiss. A minute later, they both broke the kiss to breath, but Sonic's hand continued to stroke Shadow's member, which brought a moan from him.

Sonic stopped stroking the hedgehog's member, and Shadow whimpered slightly, "yeah, yeah, I know," Sonic replied to the whimpering, and a small blush crepted to his face, "it's just that I don't have much experiance whenever sex is involved."

Shadow chuckled, "a virgin, huh?" he spoke as he lightly traced Sonic's chest, "I can easily change that."

Sonic's body jumped when he felt Shadow's hands starting to caressing his member, and he blushed even harder, "S-shadow..." he moaned in protest.

"It's my job to make my master happy," the older hedgehog whispered into Sonic's ear as he stroked him harder. Sonic moaned a bit louder.

"Harder..." Sonic moaned.

Shadow nodded, "as you please," he replied and he obeyed, but taking a quick time-out to remove Sonic's pants.

Another blush on Sonic's cheeks.

_"In fact, his father was the very person who pretty much got Shadow addicted to sex."_

Sonic flinched, and he looked at Shadow, "Shadow, stop," he ordered.

Shadow did as he was told, and he looked at Sonic, "yes, master."

"And stop calling me 'master.'"

"Yes, master," he replied, "oh, I mean, Sonic."

A sweatdrop formed on Sonic's head, but he quickly shook his head, "I have something I want to ask you."

The ebony hedgehog tilted his head, "are you reconsidering about me belonging only to you?"

Sonic shook his head, "it's about...your father."

Shadow's body grew tense, and he pulled away so fast that Sonic didn't even have time to notice, "don't you ever bring up my father," he growled harshly.

"O-oka..."

The older hedgehog slapped Sonic across the face, "it's not okay," he implied before walking over to the bed.

Sonic was confused as he placed a hand to his cheek. Things were going to a lot difficult then he first predicted. What was the point in having a slave that wouldn't even answer a simple question given to them by their 'master?'

'Okay,' he thought as he fixed his pants and buttoned them back up, 'I guess I'll have to give Shadow a spanking later when he least expects it.'

**_To be continued..._**

**Shadow: why does that sound so sexual?**

**(giggles)**

**Shadow: oh fuck...**

**Sonic: (laughs) guess we're at the sexual plot of the story.**

**Sort of! But you keep pulling away, Sonic!**

**Sonic: I'm a virgin! Why am I giving that away to a sex addict hedgehog who I don't have feelings for!**

**Bull shit! You were so mesmerized by his body!**

**Shadow: (blushes) ....**

**Sonic: well....uhh....**

**(giggles) anyways...I don't want to just rush into the lemon...but I really really want to write some sex scenes now instead of those two groping each other.**

**Shadow: I'm fine with just groping really...**

**Sonic: I don't know, Shadow...with a body likes yours it's hard to not have sex with you.**

**Shadow: I really am the Uke and slave.**

**Yep! R&R people! Hope to see you all next chapter!**

**Shadow: Go the fuck away!**


	4. Chapter 4: Only Lonely Rain

**Before I go to chapter Four of this story, I would like to say R.I.P, Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett. Michael, I will remember you by your funny dances and great songs that you wrote, your childish personality was absolutely adorable and I believe that you are completely innocent. You WERE pop! Farrah, you were truly beautiful.**

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Four**

_"You are no longer needed here, I'm putting you up for sale on the black market."_

_"Father..."_

Shadow's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up from the bed, a hand placed over to his chest where he could feel his heart rapidly beating against him, and his breathing was deep. He placed a hand over his head and tightly squeezed, he thought he had completely forgotten the memories of his painful past, but it seemed like he could never escape it no matter how hard he tried, or even, wanted to. There would always be a part of him that despised his father for turning him into some...sex fanatic.

...or maybe that was all he WAS good for.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled his hand away from his face and stared down. That was it, wasn't it? In everyone's eyes, they all wanted to touch him, to fondle him, to fuck him, but no one ever loved him like his mother had and she was dead. Once his mother had died, that was when he was given up for 'adoption.'

'It's only a matter of time before I'm once again sold to another rich asshole,' he thought as he tightly gripped the sheets of the bed that he was sharing with his 'master.'

If he had these powers, why couldn't he do anything to stop it? He could easily get up right now and runaway, but if he were to be caught by the guards or the black market, they'll punish him severely. Though Sonic might own him now, he will never be freed from the market's clutches. He'll always be their slave.

Beside him Sonic groaned and his eyes open. The ebony hedgehog turned his gaze to the younger hedgehog.

"S-shadow..." Sonic groaned as he slowly sat up with a yawn, "what are you doing up so late in the night?"

Shadow quickly switched his personality to emotional to seductive, and he placed a finger to Sonic's chest, "I couldn't sleep," he lied as his breath brushed against Sonic's neck.

A blush appeared on Sonic's face, 'this is getting...' he thought, but his mind wondered. Shadow always seemed to have forced his mind to forget what he was thinking, and this has been happening all day today. Hesitantly, Sonic somehow managed to get his strength back and he pinned down Shadow, "Shadow, I didn't want to use you for sex," he explained, "I'm not that type of person, but since you wont stop throwing yourself on me, I guess I have no choice."

Shadow's eyes narrowed and Sonic could've sworn he saw tears forming, but that didn't seem right. This was Shadow, after all. The only emotion he seemed to of have was lust. Unless there was more to Shadow then a pretty face.

Leaning in, Sonic connected his lips with the ebony hedgehog's, and took his hands into his.

Shadow's eyes slid close as he returned the kiss and gripped Sonic's hands tightly.

After a minute, Sonic broke the kiss, and he stared into Shadow's ruby eyes, "listen, Shadow...whatever shit your past is filled with, it shouldn't affect you as a person. Sure you're beautiful, but you have feelings, too."

When Shadow got quiet, Sonic was pretty sure that he had finally gotten to him, or, that's what he hoped.

"...My purpose in life is to serve only you, master..." Shadow spoke as he looked up at Sonic with a small smirk.

Looks like getting through to him was going to be far more complicated then he thought. Sighing, Sonic nodded slowly and he brought his lips to Shadow's neck before gently nipping at the skin. If Shadow wanted to be used as a sex toy, then, fine. He wasn't going to waste his breath trying to convince him otherwise.

Shadow moaned gently as his hands worked on Sonic's pants.

'I can't believe I'm about to lose my virginity to someone I don't even love,' Sonic thought as he removed the night shirt he had loaned Shadow to sleep in and threw it on the floor. At this point, Sonic's pants were unzipped, and he threw them on the floor as well. He brought his mouth to Shadow's stomach and he licked him before sending him butterfly kisses down to his member.

Shadow shivered lightly.

Gently, Sonic started to caress Shadow's cock, and he kissed Shadow's lips again.

The ebony hedgehog's hands gripped the bed sheets and his mouth opened in the kiss to let his counterpart explore his mouth. It took Sonic a couple of seconds to realize what that meant and he slipped his tongue into Shadow's mouth. He moaned through the kiss and licked Sonic's tongue.

To Sonic's surprise, he moaned back and traced Shadow's mouth while his hands continued caressing his cock, but roughly.

Shadow broke the kiss to breath, but he moaned loudly instead.

Sonic chuckled gently, he was enjoying this way more then he should. His eyes wondered down to check Shadow's member, and when he determined that he was hard enough, he brought his mouth to the tip. Slowly, he licked his head just to tease him. Shadow protested with a groan. The azure hedgehog continued to teasing for a few more seconds before putting all of Shadow's cock into his mouth, and started to suck him slow and roughly.

Shadow moaned loudly as his back arched to give Sonic more of his penis and his hands gripped the sheets even more, "f...faster...please..." he begged to his master.

Sonic nodded and he started to suck him harder, already he could taste the pre-cum, 'that was fast...' he thought and he deepened the sucking.

Shadow moaned in ecstasy as he released his seed into Sonic's mouth.

Both the hedgehogs panted heavily as Sonic swallowed the juices and wiped his mouth before he nuzzles Shadow's stomach, "Shadow..." he whispered sadly, "....I want you to trust me enough to tell me about what happened in your past...you're living with me now," he stared up at the ebony hedgehog and placed a hand to his cheek before he starts caressing him, "I wont let anyone hurt you...i wont even let anyone touch you anymore if that's what you want."

"No...that isn't what I want," Shadow responded so low Sonic hardly heard him, "what I want is to serve you with all of my strength, even if you wish to touch me, you may."

'The only problem is, Shadow...is I want to free you. I want to release you from those chains your father and the market has put on you. You deserve to be free more then anyone...' he thought with his eyes closed, 'because deep down...you and I are alike. We're both lonely.'

_To be continued..._

**Well, until next update! Hope you liked it, please be sure to R&R! And if it isn't to much to ask and if you haven't done it already, please be sure to cast your votes in the poll. Shadow and Sonic are on vacation and will return next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tears

**And we are back in action with 'Chained,' yay!!!**

**Shadow/Sonic: (groans)**

**I will try to update as fast as I can, but no promises since my dad is on vacation this Friday until the 31st and I start school that day as well. Which is good! I am so bored! Anyways, I keep getting reviews to update and now I'm updating...so, so sorry...**

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Five**

For the rest of that night, Sonic couldn't sleep, yet the ebony hedgehog next to him slept with no sound at all. He was quiet, almost like he was dead. Sighing, Sonic shifted his position to face Shadow and stared into Shadow's sleeping face, a blush crept to his face. To him, Shadow gave off a different personality while sleeping and he knew all to well that the seductive side of him was all just an act to cover up the pain he, no doubt, felt in his heart.

'Shadow...no matter what you think, you're not alone. You can be yourself around me,' he thought. He wanted to tell Shadow, but just couldn't get the words to slip off his tongue. He wanted Shadow to know that he had a home now, that he had more respect around...

...he also wanted him to know that Shadow now had Sonic by his side. To yell at to let off some steam, a shoulder to cry on in case the past becomes to unbearable. He couldn't let Shadow face all of this on his own, not when he was now Shadow's 'master.'

Sonic balled his hands into a tight fist, 'how can someone do something like this to their own son?' he questioned himself, 'what sick bastard...'

He relaxed his muscles when he saw Shadow stir and he gave off a mental sigh, 'Shadow...' he thought as he sat up and gently touched Shadow's cheek, 'I'm here for you...some day you'll see that and open up to me. At least, that's what I hope.'

Was it just him or was Sonic seriously falling for Shadow?

He wanted to see Shadow happy. He wanted to see Shadow smile, laugh, cry...and he would not hesitate to take him into his arms. Sonic hated seeing Shadow cover up his feelings while playing the role of a sex fanatic because, deep down, he knew that that wasn't the real Shadow. Sonic wanted to question Shadow directly but just by bringing up his father, Shadow snapped and yelled at him.

"I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes..." he whispered and pulled his hand away from Shadow's pale cheek, "no, you're wrong Sonic, I'm just seeing what I want to see."

Standing from the bed, Sonic walked over to the window and opened huge curtains. The bright sun shined into the bedroom and Shadow groaned before pulling the covers over his face. Sonic smiled at this.

"Hey," he said and walked around the bed towards Shadow, "you slept half the day away, now I know there isn't much for you to do besides lay around and think about things that you refuse to tell me about, but even YOU have to eat." Shadow's response was a groan and Sonic chuckled, "come on, Shads, what do..."

"What did you call me?..." Shadow asked him in a mumble, tired tone.

"Um Shads."

If Sonic called him 'Shads' before he very well couldn't remember it, but hearing that name leave Sonic's lips, well, he wasn't sure how it made him feel. Sonic looked down apologetically, hoping the nickname hadn't brought up any past memories, "I'm sorry, I meant Shadow."

Shadow sat up from the bed and eyed the azure hedgehog questionablly, "whatever," was all he said about it, "it's fine. I don't care what you call me because I am your slave after all."

"Here we go with THAT again..." Sonic spoke sadly and looked back up at the older hedgehog, "Listen, Shadow..."

"I thought you already accepted that role?" Shadow cut him off with a serious question, his gaze focused directly into Sonic's emerald eyes not showing any emotion. If he was faking the sex role he was doing a fantastic job at hiding his real feelings. No matter how deep Sonic looked into those ruby eyes of his, he couldn't seem to pick up a single emotion that would allow Sonic to cave and pull him close, "your actions last night proved that you had given up."

Sonic's face turned a bright red, remembering the awkward situation that he had placed on himself. He still couldn't understand why he did that to Shadow, yeah, he tasted good and everything, but it was almost like he answered Shadow's pleas.

"Shadow...I don't want to have sex with someone because it'll feel good...I want to have sex with someone because I love them," he explained and looked away from Shadow's eyes, he couldn't take it any longer. He didn't know Shadow as well as he hoped, but he was always good at knowing when someone was faking it and Shadow was surely faking it. His body shaking, Sonic felt tears form in his eyes and he looked at Shadow, "I know this isn't you! I know you don't want to be like this, if you would only talk to me, I want to see tears! I want to see you smile, Shadow! You're my 'slave' so, God dammit, do it!"

Shadow remained unresponsive to the hedgehog's pleas and Sonic threw a slap to his face. The ebony hedgehog flinched and he touched the mark, "Sonic...?" he questioned in confusion.

"You're so stupid..." Sonic continued talking, "how can you possibly live with yourself?! Can't you fuckin' see that right in front of you there's someone who is working hard as hell to get you to smile and let go of whatever happened in your past?!"

Shadow kept quiet, filled with shock by the hedgehog's words. He never knew that even the prince Sonic, who was described as calm and collective, could be this way. But he still refused to show Sonic any other side of him except seductive. Yet, Sonic made a very valid point, Shadow couldn't live with himself, the humiliation, the pain, it had always been to much for him to bare and the last thing he wanted to ever do was burden anybody with his feelings. After all, he was convinced that was nothing more then a mere object, a sex tool, and a freak.

"I'm sorry..." Sonic said after he managed to calm down and looked away from Shadow, "lets just forget that this morning ever happened..."

Shadow was silent and he watched Sonic, his master, leave the bedroom.

_To be continued..._

**Yay! I updated quicker then I thought I would. But poor Sonic...Shadow's to clueless to realize that Sonic was hinting out a message to Shadow, wonder if he'll ever figure it out.**

**Sonic: Wow...I snapped for once.**

**Shadow: who would've guessed?**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lust

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Six**

Sonic was exhausted from last night's actions. He just only hoped his mom wasn't suspicious about everything that was going on. It would look bad on his part if he was caught with a boy in his room, there were laws about the next heir to the throne being a homosexual, which made no sense to him whatsoever.

Narrowing his eyes sadly, he stared down at his hand and suddenly had a a deep sense of guilt for slapping Shadow across the face. He just wanted Shadow to know that he was there for him, yet Shadow didn't seem to pick up the message. Despite Shadow only staying there with him for not even a day, the ebony hedgehog had already became a big part of his life and couldn't even remember how he managed to live without him by his side.

Shadow was, however, one of the few friends Sonic had in his entire life. Knuckles also meant a lot to Sonic, he was just the type of person that kept his friends as close as he could because he was afraid that they would be forced to leave him. But Shadow held a special place in his heart.

Once he entered the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see Amy putting meals together for him and his mom.

"Good morning, sweetie," Aleena said, who was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, and a soft smile.

"Hey, morning," Sonic greeted back and sat down across from her.

Amy soon followed him with a glass of coffee for him and sat it down in front of him, "here you go, my prince..." she said with her usual shy tone and her face a bright red.

"Thanks," he said, completely oblivious of the girl's actions. It was just something he either grew so use to that he doesn't even notice anymore or he just ignored her.

The maid bowed respectively and walked away to finish the breakfast preparations.

Aleena smiled at her son, "how'd you sleep last night?" she asked him while taking a small sip of the steaming hot liquid.

Sonic's answer was blunt, "fine." He blew into the cup.

"You start your training next week for the throne, now that you're seventeen you're going to be working hard."

"Joy," Sonic spoke sarcastically. As much as he hated to sit still for a long period of time, he hated working. Especially if it's for the throne, then he absolutely despised it. Being born into royalty ruined his life and took all chances away from him of being a normal kid. He couldn't even recall having a childhood. He didn't even want the throne.

Aleena sighed, "listen, Sonic, as much as you hate the responsibility, it's your job. You were born for this."

"Is that the only reason why you kept me around? For that?" he asked his mother with no respect, but Aleena learned to deal with it. This is what Sonic meant that he knew Shadow's pain. Shadow's life was sold for sex and money. Sonic's entire childhood was sold for royalty. In terms, they were one in the same while, at the same time, they were completely different.

"Now, Sonic, you know that isn't a fair thing to say. I did what I had to do to keep you safe from those that oppose the royal family. That even included keeping you isolated from the outside world. It isn't like you don't have any friends, you have them. Remember? Knuckles? The guard that came to visit you on your birthday?"

Sonic growled with annoyance, "yeah, mom, of course I remember. How could I forget? Knuckles is one of the few friends that I have in this mess. The others are maids and they don't exactly provide decent conversation." And then there's Shadow...

"The maids do what they can to try and help us out. What about Amy? She's a sweetheart."

He sighed and shook his head, this was something that his mother wouldn't understand and never would. Ignoring the question, he stood from the chair and headed for his room. He made it a habit to walk away in a middle of a conversation whenever a question was asked that he didn't feel like answering. He hated Amy. She was annoying.

Once he made it to his bedroom, he opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind him. Shadow was laying on Sonic's bed with his focus up on the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Crawling beside him, Sonic laid next to him on the bed and, too, looked up.

After awhile the awkward, long silence was starting to drive Sonic nuts and he turned to face the ebony counterpart, "Shadow..."

"Yeah, mast...Sonic?"

Sonic gently pulled him close to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Of course, Shadow's natural reaction was to return the kiss. Deepening it gently, Sonic positioned himself so he was laying on top of the older hedgehog and his hands worked quickly to undo the hedgehog's pants.

Shadow's hands worked to do the same thing and he managed to remove his pants a few moments later. Within seconds, both of the hedgehog were completely naked and still in a lip lock.

Breaking the kiss seconds later, Sonic was panting and he looked down at Shadow while placing a hand to his cheek. Tenderly, he caressed him, "Shadow..I care about you, a lot. I just want to see you smile."

Shadow didn't respond and he placed both hands to Sonic's face, then, pulled him in to kiss his lips deeply.

Sonic removed his hand from Shadow's cheek and brought it down to his member where he started to softly rub him.

He broke the kiss with a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck, "harder..." he begged through a moan.

The azure hedgehog nodded as he kissed Shadow's neck, biting him in several places, and he rubbed his penis harder.

Turning his head so his partner could get more of him, Shadow moaned even louder with pleasure.

The rubbing continued on for a few minutes and when Shadow became hard enough, Sonic stopped kissing and gently nipping at his neck and shoulders and brought his mouth to Shadow's fully erected cock. He gave it a lick and this made Shadow shiver. He just wanted Sonic to take him and to stop teasing him. Sonic took the sensitive organ into his mouth and he started to suck him slowly.

Shadow moaned in protest while he started to stroke Sonic's spines, "oh God...go faster..."

Nodding, Sonic deepened the suck as well as the speed and Shadow screamed with erotic pleasure.

This lasted for a few minutes as Shadow finally released into Sonic's mouth. When the azure hedgehog swallowed the juices, he sat up and was panting heavy. He couldn't believe he was about to take this a step further, but he couldn't stop touching Shadow. He wanted him and he hoped that Shadow felt the same.

Panting, Shadow closed his eyes when he felt Sonic deliver a kiss to his throat, "take me..." he panted, "I want you in me..."

Of course listening to Shadow would be listening to Shadow's sexual desires. It wasn't like he wanted Sonic in him because he cared about him, he wanted him because he was an addict. This time, though, Sonic couldn't wait to just give everything to Shadow and he brought Shadow's body close to him so his erection was touching his opening, then, quickly pushed in.

"Oh God..." Shadow moaned and gripped at Sonic's back, "yes..."

Pulling his member out, but only leaving in a few inches, Sonic quickly thrusted back in to go even deeper into him, "oh God, Shadow...you're so tight..." he moaned, not expecting to hear himself say something so sadistic.

Shadow moaned even louder a couple of minutes later when he felt Sonic had hit his prostate and he squeezed at Sonic's back, "oh fuck...yes...right there..." he screamed in pure bliss when Sonic focused his quick and hard thrusts on that spot.

"Shadow...I can't hold it in..." Sonic explained while panting and Shadow moaned in orgasm. He thrusts one more time into Shadow and released into him.

The ebony hedgehog moaned and released his seed onto Sonic's chest and felt him pull out of him.

Sonic laid next to Shadow, his breathing heavy, "God...how can you handle that all the time?" he asked him, "it feels so good, but it's exhausting as hell..."

Shadow chuckled through his panting, but never responded and when he went to kiss Sonic on the lips, there was a knock on the door and he flinched.

Before they both even had time to react, the door was thrown open and Aleena stared at her son wide eyed.

_To be continued..._

**Oh fuck...Sonic's in deep shit. **

**Sonic: Uh-oh.**

**Shadow: (nervous chuckle) oh hell...**

**Well until next update, I can't really think of anything to say which is why there's nothing up at the top of this chapter XP R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Commoner

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Seven**

Aleena stared at her son in sheer horror. She had no idea that her son was even gay nor did she even have the slightest clue just who laid next to him on the bed. Walking in slowly, she closed the door behind and continued to stare, "Sonic," she spoke just as slowly, "what is going on here?"

Sonic quickly covered himself up with the blanket and started to shake, "mom...I'm sorry it's just..."

"And just who is this?" her toned quickly changed into a slow, soft tone into a tone filled with aggravation and she turned her gaze to the ebony hedgehog before her.

Shadow kept quiet and stood from the bed to pick up his clothes, not to bothered that the queen's glare was burning into his back. Actually, he didn't care. All he was doing was the job he was born into doing. He was born into sex and he was sold for sex. The black market had given him away to the prince as a birthday present, there was no way this entire thing was his fault- even though he literally forced Sonic into giving him his virginity to begin with- he was just doing what his 'master' wanted him to do.

Aleena crossed her arms with annoyance, "Sonic, I am not going to you ask you again, who the hell is this and what is he doing in your room? Did he sneak in and rape you?"

Her son continued to shake as he didn't know what to do. If he told his mom that he had slept with a 'commoner,' or in Shadow's case, 'a freak,' Shadow would be killed and Sonic would be apprehended. But if he were to lie and say that he WAS raped then Shadow would be punished severely. Either way, the situation didn't look good for Shadow.

Gripping at the blanket as tears of frustration formed in his eyes, Sonic stared at his mom and shook his head, "No...he didn't touch me. There's a reason why he's here, but if I tell you you'll take him away from me. He's the only friend I have that is actually a 'commoner,' I don't want to lose him."

That was only partially true, he loved Shadow.

Shadow remained quiet as Sonic spoke while he slipped on his clothes. In away, he was expecting Sonic to actually frame him for raping him. He chuckled slightly, 'of course not, while he may be stubborn, he's a good person. He wouldn't allow someone to take all the blame while he sat on the sidelines and watched. He's the complete opposite of my father.'

"Sleeping with commoners is forbidden in the royal family, Sonic," Aleena explained to her son with annoyance as she stared at the ebony hedgehog even harder, "especially a commoner of the same sex. It's forbidden." She walked over towards and yanked him but his arm to face her. A commoner was nothing more then a slave in the eyes of royalty. Therefore, commoners were never given respect, no matter how much they deserved it, "you, boy, who are you and how did you get into this room? Did you rape my son?"

He never opened his mouth to speak, instead, he stared into Aleena's eyes with an emotionless expression.

"Speak up!" she shouted.

"Don't touch me," he ordered and smacked her hand away, "I'm the prince's birthday gift, delivered from the black market itself."

"The black market...?" she asked him just to make sure she heard him correctly and Shadow nodded, "the royal family does not do business with something as illegal as the black market."

Sonic gulped knowing he was in for a shit load of trouble now. Even though he didn't visit the black market in person, he had Knuckles pick up rare items for him and, then, paid him for it later. But it wasn't like Shadow was on his list of rare items. He never planned on buying a slave off of the black market, they just delivered 'it' to him through Knuckles. It was just a coincidence that he started to fall in love with Shadow not to long after. Having sex with an 'item' wasn't top on his list of things to do when he turned seventeen. But commoner or not, his own mother couldn't change his feelings for the ebony hedgehog.

"Mom...please, Shadow isn't a commoner," Sonic tried to explain and Aleena quickly looked at him, disgusted.

"I did not ask for you to argue with me, Sonic," she stated harshly and Sonic flinched. He had never heard his mother talk to him like that before. Was she really that repulsive with him being in love with another boy, or was it the idea that Shadow was owned by the black market.

Amy was quick to walk in the room and she looked around with confusion, "Um...your highness..." she spoke slowly, bashfully, towards her queen when she realized the ebony hedgehog as well, "what's going on here?..."

The purple hedgehog stared at her maid with gentle eyes, "Amy, when I'm talking to my son, please do me the favour of not interrupting," she admonished, "everything is under control, but please go get me the guard, Knuckles."

The maid nodded respectively and walked out of the room. Sonic sighed. Great, now she was getting Knuckles involved. She must've figured out that Knuckles delivered him the ebony twin yesterday, 'I'm sorry, Knuckles...' Sonic thought as he closed his emerald eyes and fought back the tears of frustration, 'because of me, because of the stupid black market you're going to lose your job.'

In the corner of his eye, Shadow stared at Sonic, wondering what was going through the azure hedgehog's thoughts. He already figured that this was the end of it for him, that he would never had the chance to see his master again. But he couldn't help but think back to the sex they had finished not to long ago. This sex felt different compared to his other experiences with his other owners. There was just something to it that made him feel...happy about it while the other times were just pure lust. He couldn't understand this new feeling that he had. It wasn't like anyone stuck around long enough to explain to him the different types of feelings there was. He didn't understand what love was, what happiness was. None of those positive emotions. But he understood what hatred was. When Sonic told him to cry and smile, he couldn't. He wasn't the idea that he didn't want to, it was because he didn't know HOW to.

Within a few minutes later, Amy had walked into the room with Knuckles by her side and she bowed, again, at Aleena, "I brought you the guard you have requested, your highness." Aleena nodded and Amy walked out of the room.

The echidna stared at Sonic, then to Shadow, back at the prince again, "what's going on here?" he asked the queen.

"I just have one very important question to ask you, Knuckles," she said in a stern tone while keeping her gaze on the ebony hedgehog and her son to make sure they wouldn't pull anything stupid, "did you deliver my son an item from the black market?" Knuckles seemed hesitant to respond and he nodded slowly, "I see..." she said with narrowed eyes, "I hate to tell you this, but your guard duties will be stripped away. From here on out you're just commoner trash."

Sonic flinches and quickly stands from the bed, "mom! That's not fair! You can't do something like that! Knuckles is my friend! Taking away his job means I can't see him anymore!"

"You should've thought about that before you accepted such a gift. Guards, take Knuckles out of the palace! And take this black hedgehog back to the black market! Such trash will not be allowed in my palace."

Three guards walked into the room, one of them grabbing Knuckles's arm roughly while the other two grabbed Shadow. But Shadow didn't struggle.

Sonic watched, frozen with shock, as they dragged his only friend out of the room and the one he loved for so deeply. He might not ever see them again. Yet even with that idea in mind, he just couldn't get up and do something to stop them. By the time the guards, Shadow and Knuckles were gone, he still couldn't bring himself to move and tears formed in his eyes.

His mother turned to face him, "you're to be punished severally. And until I can think of just HOW to punish you, you are to remain in this room until further notice."

without another word said, Aleena walked out of the room and closed the door behind her while Sonic broke down into heart-wrenching sobs.

_To be continued..._

**Awww...poor Sonic. I would've updated sooner but...I had to stay after on Tuesday for Pre-school class...then my computer froze and wouldn't start for shit...and a bunch of other lame ass excuses, by then my memory for what was going to happen for this chapter kind of vanished.**

**Shad: don't forgot that you got distracted RPing and watching Prison Break...**

**That, too...buuuutttt I updated, so R&R. Remember that the updates will be delayed because of school.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bought And Sold

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Eight**

The dinner that night was rather difficult as Sonic fought to remain calm and casually eat his meal before his mother's eyes. He felt a deep amount of betrayal from his mother's actions. Not once did he ever expect his mom to be the heartless bitch that she was in front of Shadow, Knuckles and him. The thought of it infuriated him and he roughly gripped the fork in his grasp.

Aleena eyed her son's actions with a questionable look, yet, the look gave off a hint of concern while mixed with disgust. Nonchalantly, she brought her fork to her mouth and took a bite of the meal that sat before her, "you really should be more relaxed," she lectured him, heartlessly.

Sonic glared at her, "'relaxed?'" he imitated her with a slight growl while slamming his fork on the table and quickly stood to his feet, "how can I relax when you took away the very two people that meant more to me then anyone in the entire world! And yet you just sit there and continue to eat your fuckin' meal without a care in the world of how your ONLY son feels!"

"Sit down," she bluntly ordered as she kept her eyes peeled from Sonic's emerald eyes.

He stared at Aleena with a shock, hurtful filled expression, 'she really doesn't care,' he thought and disobeyed her by walking away from the table. How could his own mother be so cruel? Was being in love with a commoner really that bothersome?

No.

Shadow wasn't a commoner.

He was a slave.

His status was of that lower then a commoner's would ever be.

Once he had walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind him, he fell to his bottom on the floor and buried his face into his knees. Why did people have to be treated with such disgust? Wasn't everybody equal in every way? Just what type of empire was Sonic to be inheriting next year? The gratification he once felt for his mom was taken away from him in almost a blick of an eye. He no longer saw her as that beautiful woman that everybody bowed and referred to as 'their queen.' Instead, he saw her as a bitch that ruined his only chance of REAL happiness. And for what reason? Because he fell in love with a male slave, whose entire life was ruined because of his appearance?

Sonic unburied his face, stood up, and walked over to the window, where he delicately touched the windowpane.

"Shadow..." he whispered, "where were you sent off to...?"

He had promised himself that he would make Shadow smile or, at least, cry. But now he couldn't keep his promise because of his mother. Rage boiled within him and he punched everything off of his dresser.

The azure hedgehog started to pant hard as he fought back even more tears of frustration and sadness, 'Shadow...do you love me?' he questioned himself once he fell back to his knees again, 'did you fall in love with me like I did with you or did you only see me as an opportunity for sex?'

Shaking his head from all the dark thoughts that started to erode his thoughts, he stood back up and faced the window.

"I'll find you," he told himself aloud, "I swear to you, Shadow, wherever you are, I will not give up in finding you."

Turning away from the window, there was a small 'clank' at the window, and he quickly turned back around.

Shadow?

That's what he hoped anyway.

Opening the window, Sonic leaned forever slightly and looked around in the pitch dark until he spotted a figure.

"Shadow?" he called out in a whisper.

"Sonic, it's me." It wasn't Shadow's voice and that made Sonic's ear fold back against his skull.

"Knuckles..." he whispered, "what are you doing here...I was hoping..."

"I know you were," Knuckles cut him off with a whisper, "climb down here, I need to talk to you about something?"

The prince nodded as he carefully, hesitantly, started to climb down. In the corner of his eyes he saw Knuckles offer his hands out to him and took that as a cue to jump and Knuckles would catch him, "oh boy..." he mumbled under his breath, knowing it would cause quite an impact on Knuckles's body if he were to miss the hedgehog and land on him instead. But he knew he Knuckles was his only chance of ever seeing Shadow again. Pushing his body off of the side of the house, Sonic jumped down towards the ex-guard and, sure enough, Knuckles caught him. Barely. But he caught him.

"Knuckles, what in the world are you doing here?" Sonic questioned him as he raised his voice a little to loud and Knuckles was quick to place a hand over his mouth to shut him up before anymore words were to leave his lips.

"Hush..." he answered with a whisper and slowly took the hand away, "if I get caught here they will literally take my head and frame it."

Sonic nodded with agreement since now Knuckles held the rank of a simple commoner. Gently, he hugged Knuckles, "I was worried about you," he whispered tenderly.

Knuckles looked up with embarrassment as a blush formed on his face, "Sonic...prince," he quickly corrected himself since he was of even lower status then ever before, "save that for Shadow."

The hedgehog swiftly pulled away and looked into Knuckles's eyes, "I don't know where he's at...I don't even know where my mom had the guards take him. But...I'm worried about him."

"Shh...I took care of that. Sort of. I know where he's at but at the same time, I don't know where he's at."

Sonic was dumb stuck, "what...? What the fuck does that mean?"

Red chuckled nervously, "the black market was quick to buy him and sell him to someone else. This time for double the price he was originally put up for."

"Who?!" he shouted and grabbed Knuckles by his arms, "who bought Shadow this time!?"

Knuckles sighed, "...his father."

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9: Father

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Nine**

_"You are no longer needed here, I'm putting you up for sale on the black market."_

_"Father..."_

Shadow stared out the window from the room he had been locked up in since the moment he was brought there, to his father's place. Why did his father want him back after he was so quick to put for sale on the black market. Growling, he balled his hand into a tight fist.

'After all these years...what the hell?!' he thought, 'he never wanted me from the time I was born so how dare he...'

Relaxing a bit, Shadow looked down at the clothes his father had provided for him as soon as he got there. He was expecting it to be some sort of whorish clothing, but it wasn't, really. It was a pair of black skinny jeans with a tight black shirt that showed his every muscle and body detailed. Okay, so he could admit that this was something he would never ever wear outside of these walls, but it was new clothes since his old ones were actually getting torn.

But he still couldn't understand why he was here. Why his father bought him back so quickly.

A better question...

Why his heart started to ached when he was forced to leave his master's side.

"Master...are you looking for me? Do you even care that I'm gone?" he mumbled and took his gaze away from the window, "are you waiting for me? Because I'm waiting for you..."

The sound of foot steps outside of the room made him jump, and quickly turn around. The door opened and an older black hedgehog, who appeared to be in his 50's, walked in and closed the door behind him. He beared a slight resemblance to Shadow, but not by much. This guy gave off a bad vibe and Shadow pressed his body against the wall.

"Father..." Shadow spoke.

"I'm honored that you still remember me," he spoke with a chuckle and closed the door behind him as he walked over to Shadow.

"How could I forget...you sold me away after all the abuse you put me through. I can't believe you're evn allowed to walk on this planet with your head held high, don't you feel even the slighest bit remorse to what you did to mom, to your own wife?"

He walked closer up to Shadow until he had him trapped in a corner and stared deep into his eyes, "don't talk about things that have no concern over you," he hissed and grabbed Shadow by the spines, "I realize that selling you off was a big mistake because I forgot about how much I missed that body of yours." He traced his tongue along Shadow's face and he struggled to get free only the oldest black hedgehog yanked Shadow's head back. Shadow let out a cry of pain.

"I couldn't get you back because every single time I went on the Black Market to buy you back...you were gone..." he traced a finger down Shadow's torso.

"Serves you right you son of a bitch..." Shadow replied harshly, "you're afraid of me...once you found out what I could do you quickly sold me away, hoping that I would never come after you for revenge for the pain you caused this family."

Shadow's father growled and threw him to the ground, then, quickly pinned him down to the ground, "not like any of that matters now, you're trapped here now and it'll be just like good old times. You remember? Those wonderful sex days..." he released Shadow's arms and ripped off the shirt, then, worked on unbuttoning the jeans.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Sonic flinched, "his...father...you mean that sick fuck that raped and treated Shadow poorly!?"

"Not so loud..." Knuckles reminded with a finger to his lips, "you're not suppose to be out here to begin with. Neither am I. But yes, THAT father."

Sonic sat down on the grass and buried his face in his knees, Shadow despised his father, and he could only fear what was happening right at this second. He blamed himself for this. If he could've just controlled all of his sexual urges to just touch Shadow then maybe none of this would've happened.

No.

It would've happened anyway. Shadow wasn't kicked out of the palace for having sex with the prince, though that was one of the reasons, but for a commoner, a slave, in that palace. Now Shadow was paying for it.

The azure hedgehog twitched, "no...he wasn't put back on the Black Market...mom knew exactly how to find his father and sent him away there. The Black Market was just a cover up for her to save her own sorry ass knowing that I would never forgive her."

It might as well just be a close adoption because only Aleena and Shadow's father knew about it. So, then, there had to be papers with his address on it. If they could find the paper work they can find Shadow. Or, at least, that's what Sonic so desperately forced himself to believe in.

'Shadow, please....just please wait for me...'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

The ebony and crimson hedgehog sat in a corner of the room with a blanket wrapped around him and his face buried in his knees. His mind repeatedly wondering back to the the previous rape incidents and this incident as well. It seemed like every single time they continued to grow worse and worse, and he wasn't able to control it. Shadow couldn't leave even if he wanted to. In his contract, he would be kept alive if he just obeyed the rules and commands laid out by his current owner. Shadow's been through more homes then a foster child ever would, but every house was filled with the same sexual actions. Not one place did anyone ever look past the hedgehog's 'sexy' body and see him as a lost, heart-aching child.

He squeezes the blanket into his grasp and lifted his head to stare back out the window again, "Master..." the words barely left his lips, "you were the only one that treated me gently even though you knew who I was, even though my status is lower then yours' and it's futile for us to ever be together."

That was something he knew from the moment he awoke in the prince's bedroom, in the end, everything that allowed happiness for him would soon be taken.

He repeated to himself, outloud, "I'll wait for you."

_To be continued..._

**There...I updated. I hate it when I have ideas for a chapter and when I go to type up the chapters, I forget them half way through...so I had to come up with something and THIS sort of happened...whoops. But at least I updated. I was just going to try this chapter again but I didn't want to bother with the time, guess that just means I'll have to work 100% more harder on the next chapter and NOT forget things XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Promise

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Ten**

Shadow wasn't able to sleep for that entire week, his mind repeatedly wondered back to Sonic, and plans of getting out of this hell-hole. But his mind couldn't process any means of escape. All he wanted was Sonic. During the night, his father had walked into the very room he was kept in and proceeded in getting his way with ways of rape. Then, yanked him out of the room and threw him in the basement where Shadow had less of a chance of escaping. Now he was just trapped in a cold, dark room with chances of losing his sanity any minute now.

He tightly pulled the thin blanket over his body and huddled in a corner as an attempt to warm himself up, an attempt that was failing misrably.

Within hours, he had heard the basement door open, then, a set of footsteps. He looked up, his vision horribly adjusting to the small amount of light that was being given from upstairs. Shadow's father stepped in front of his freezing son with a bowl in his hand, then, kneeled down to Shadow's eye level.

"Eat," he said as he showed Shadow the contents within the bowl. It smelled like a type of soup and since Shadow hadn't eaten in a full 2 days, he was starving. Only because he absolutely refused to eat what his father had been providing for him. He was wanted alive to keep the sex going, but he knew that his father had been doing this to weaken him so he had less of a chance to escape, "eat," he repeated again, this time with annoyance.

"No..." Shadow whispered with a shiver.

"Do you want to live or not?"

The ebony and crimson hedgehog stared up at his captor with dull, and exhausted eyes, "and give you the chance to make me of more value to you by keeping up my energy? Fuck you..I'd rather rot down here then continue this disgusting incest behavior, you perverted old dick."

"You better watch your mouth," he hissed.

"Or what?" Shadow taunted with equal anger as the man that was suppose to be his father.

Dropping the bowl to the floor, he yanked Shadow off the floor and turned him to face the wall with his back exposed. Several scars and cuts could be seen up and down his back, from burns, whips, and other means of punishment and torture. All the pain Shadow forced himself to endure...

Pulling out a lighter from his pocket and opening it to start the flame, his father quickly pressed it against Shadow's back.

Shadow let out a yelp of pain as he fought to prevent himself from screaming. His legs gave out from under him and collapsed to the floor while breathing hard.

"Now...you will eat," he heard his dad say in an oppressive tone when he forced a hand under Shadow's chin, the bowl in hand, and placed it towards his mouth. Of course, Shadow refused, moving his head side to side hoping to release from the grasp that was on his face, but he couldn't break free. Eventually, the aroma of the soup was enough to make him give in too his father's demands as he took the bowl from his hands, and quickly engulfed the wonderful tasting fluid, "there..." his dad spoke again as he ran a hand along Shadow's cheek, tracing his lips, "that wasn't so bad, right?" he chuckled and leaned in closer to Shadow, licking the excess broth off of his pale lips.

He quivered and quickly pulled away, only to wince from the sudden pain that traveled up his back.

"I told you not to fight me," Shadow looked up at his captor and got a fist ready, "you're only making this more difficult on yourself."

Shadow growled, "go to hell," he snapped and swung his fist, hitting the older hedgehog directly in the face.

Blood ran down his nose as Shadow's fist made contact with his nose, breaking it. He held his nose in pain and glared at his captive, "you fuckin' little punk..." he hissed and threw his body onto his while holding his hands down tightly, "you'll pay for that dearly, slave."

"Let me go!" the ebony hedgehog shouted as he tried to kick himself free, but his legs were quickly sat on by the man's weight.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make this as painful as possible," he replied with a smirk.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

That same night, Sonic sat in his room waiting for Knuckles to stop by with any news he might of gathered from the Black Market since he wasn't able to find out anything by sneaking around his mother's room. All of this waiting made him worry about Shadow even more.

'This is my fault...I should've known from the beginning that keeping him was out of the question. It's not like he enjoyed being here anyway, he probably feels he's better off dead and six feet underground,' he gave off a sigh and threw his body down on the bed to stare at the ceiling, 'how could I be in love with someone that hates himself so much?'

He had made a promise to himself when he found Shadow, he would drop all royalty status he held, leave the palace, and leave with Shadow so he could protect him from everyone out there that feels the need to touch him. Even if Shadow didn't want it, he would do it no matter what.

"I'll also get him to admit his loneliness to me...then that way I can tell him how I feel and hope he'll feel the same way. If not...that's fine..." he mumbled.

There was a long amount of silence until the sound of a 'clank' noise at the window.

"Knuckles..." he spoke in a whisper and quickly sat up. Walking up to the window, Sonic quickly opened it and looked down. He could see Knuckles waving a piece of paper at him.

"I got the address where Shadow is currently staying," Knuckles whispered up and Sonic was swift at throwing himself out the window.

The echidna let out a yelp of surprise and just barely caught the prince, "warn me!" he spoke harshly, "I would never forgive myself if you broke your neck jumping out of the window and I failed to catch you!"

The hedgehog ignored him, "give it!" he snapped and took the paper from Knuckles's hand, "take me to this place!"

"Sonic, that 'place' is over in the next town, we'll be gone to long and the queen will notice."

"Does it look like I care? Take me there, now!"

Knuckles sighed, "yes...prince..."

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

An hour later, Knuckles and Sonic were on the yard of the place that Shadow was being kept it. Sonic was disgusted, "what a dump..." he muttered, "what an asshole, keeping Shadow locked in a place like this."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "not everybody has everything handed to them on a silver platter, Prince."

"When did you start suddenly calling me that?"

"When you started to act like one."

Azure sighed and walked up to the door, 'doesn't seem like anybody's home. Good. I have to quickly look for Shadow and since the place doesn't seem very big the best place would be...' he opened the door quietly and slowly walked in. Looking around, the basement caught his eye, 'the basement.' Just because Sonic didn't know a whole lot of the word around him, didn't mean he didn't know the best place to keep a hostage. He walked over to the basement and slowly opened the door, "Shadow...?" he called down in a whisper, but received no reply. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk downstairs carefully since there wasn't a bright enough light.

When he entered the basement, he looked around, 'Shadow...please be here...' He carefully took a step and felt his foot brush up against something and he quickly looked down, "Shadow?" he whispered and kneeled down. His fingers gently traces the item's head and his eyes widened, "Shadow..." pulling the ebony hedgehog close, he realized that Shadow's body temperature was severly low, "he must've been in here the entire time he was gone...he's freezing."

Shadow groaned and he opened his eyes, looking up at the person whom was giving him such warmth, "master...?" he question weakly.

Sonic nodded with tears forming in his eyes, relieved that Shadow remembered who he was and that he was OK, "yes, it's me..." he whispered back while brushing a hand across Shadow's cold cheek, "I'm getting you out of here."

"Prince!" Knuckles shouted from upstairs, "is Shadow down there?"

Azure responded, "yeah, he is!" to Shadow, "you don't have to worry anymore. I'm never leaving you."

Shadow didn't reply back, instead he nuzzled into Sonic for more warmth and fell into unconsciousness.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11: Thank You

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sonic and Knuckles were quick to leave the house just before Shadow's father arrived home.

Now making their way to the palace, Sonic had the unconscious ebony hedgehog on his back, supporting him tightly so he wouldn't drop him on the ground. But on the way home, one question did start to bug the azure prince. How in the world did Knuckles find out where Shadow's father was?

'Not to mention he figured it out kind of quick,' Sonic mentally added as he adjusted Shadow's weight onto his back. Even though this all irked him, Shadow's safety was of greater importance as he had to quickly get him back to the palace, and attended to for warmth and food.

Knuckles sighed as he removed his jacket, and placed it around the ebony hedgehog's torso.

"Thanks..." Sonic replied gently, his mind continued to wonder on Knuckles and how he figured out all of this, "hey, Knux, question for you?"

"Yeah, prince?"

The hedgehog rolled his eyes at the formal addressing and he once again adjusted Shadow's weight, "how did you find out where Shadow was being held at?"

The echidna drew his gaze at the prince and he shrugged, "wasn't that hard, just some old Black Market records that I looked through."

Was it really that simple? If it was, then why didn't Knuckles find him a lot more quicker than he had today. Shadow could've been saved from all the abuse. At this point, Sonic was becoming enraged. It was almost as if Knuckles was purposely procrastinating to allow more time for Shadow to suffer, and that just pissed him off. Now he wondered even more if Knuckles ever even wanted Shadow to be near Sonic to begin with.

Red realized his prince's jaw line become tense and he blinked with confusion, "prince, are you okay?" he asked him innocently.

Sonic struggled to find the right words to answer his question and he sighed, "I'm sorry, Knuckles...but I really have to get Shadow back and taken care of."

Knuckles didn't quite understand, but he slowly nodded as he hesitated to speak. But Sonic didn't allow Knuckles to say another word. Instead, he broke into a quick run towards the palace.

When he arrived there fifteen minutes later, he grabbed a hold of the wall while his other hand gripped Shadow closely and he struggled to climb up the wall, "god dammit..." Sonic groaned, "Shadow, lose some weight!"

Somehow, Sonic managed to get up there without dropping the ebony hedgehog flat on his head, and he leaned against the balcony, his breathing heavy. Sighing, he slowly stood to his feet and gently picked up Shadow bridal style, but paused mid way to smile softly at his innocent face. To him, Shadow was fragile and delicate, 'he doesn't deserve the harassment his father has put him through these past few days...let alone, his entire life.'

Shadow gave off a small groan, his eyes opened halfway, and he found himself eye to eye with his master. His face turned bright red and pushed his body away from Sonic's.

Blue chuckled lightly, "don't worry," his tone was soft and reassuring as he leaned in and gently caressed his cheek, "you're safe here. Nobody will ever hurt you again because I'm going to be protecting you."

Shocked at this, Shadow looked back towards his master, the blush still evident on his features. Why would Sonic want to waste his time protecting someone of low value? Especially a man-whore?

"I love you," Sonic spoke and the ebony twin's eyes widened at the words. He had heard the words before, but never in the tone Sonic had spoke. His tone was soft, sweet, and Shadow could hear the passion in those words, but he couldn't find himself to believe it, and he pushed Sonic's hand away from his cold cheek. The prince was confused, "Shadow? What's wrong? Was it something that I said?"

"Every person before you has said those same exact words to me, and every single time was a lie. You tell me, what makes your time any different from the others?"

He stated a valid point, even though the point hurt Sonic like a dagger being forced into his chest. He couldn't come up with an answer for his question. His ears folded and sadly looked down at the ground, "Shadow...no matter what you think of yourself as, a sex addict, a man-whore, just everything you have ever thought of yourself as, you're not. You can't help how you were raised. I know I don't know the details of your childhood from you and your father, but....I'm not lying when I'm saying that I love you and that I want to protect you from those that even look at you with lust."

Love was something Sonic knew that Shadow never understood and he wanted to teach Shadow what love was. He wanted to teach Shadow all sorts of emotions instead of lust. Of course, his annoying mom stood in the way of his one chance for happiness.

'We're alike, Shadow...we're both trapped in a never ending cycle of suffering, but one thing that you don't see is, if we fight it together...it'll end. Then, you and I wont ever have to be lonely again. We'll have each other.'

Now how in the world could he explain that Shadow so he could understand where he was getting at without sounding...desperate?

Taking Shadow by the hand, he guided him over to the bed and gently pushed him down. Pressing his body against his, Sonic connected lips with the ebony and kissed him deeply and passionately.

At first, Shadow didn't know how to react to it, but hesitantly kissed him back.

After minutes, Sonic broke the kiss so they could both breath and he stared down at the one he loved. He noticed that Shadow's blush grew redder and he smiled warmly. Tenderly, he brought his lips onto Shadow's again, his hands tracing his shoulders, then, traveled down to his chest. Pausing shortly, he removed his lips from Shadow's and removed the jacket Knuckles had placed on him. He had already known that Shadow was hurt and scarred, but in the dark he couldn't see how bad the scars were. He could now and his eyes widened in horror. It seemed like the scars weren't just on his back, but where ever Shadow's father felt like sticking them. Crawling behind him, his fingers traced the scars on his back as well as the new mark that had just been stuck on his back.

When Sonic's fingers touched the opened burn, the ebony hedgehog flinched and quickly pulled away, but Sonic was quick to relax him.

"Shh..." he soothed as he put the jacket back on Shadow, "relax...you're hurt. I'm going to go get you some ointment."

Not responding at all, Shadow stared silently at the bed, his hands gripping the jacket tightly to stay warm. He never even realized that Sonic had left the bedroom and arrived seconds later. Nor did he even realize that Sonic had lifted up the jacket and applied the ointment to the burned area, then, covered it up with bandages.

Leaning in, Sonic kissed Shadow's cheek softly and stood from the bed, "just relax...you're safe here."

Or about as safe as a sex slave, low class citizen would ever be in the palace of a prince.

Just as Sonic was about to head for the bedroom's bathroom, Shadow stopped him by suddenly speaking.

"...Did you mean what you said to me, that you loved me and everything would be okay?"

"I didn't lie to you, Shadow. I'm not sure what it is that made me fall for you and want to dedicate my entire life protecting you, but if that means giving up my not-yet-received-crown, then I will."

Falling silent again, Shadow laid his head down on the pillow, his mind racing with tons of questions that he couldn't seem to figure out the answer to no matter how hard he fought to figure them out. Of course he was out of that hell hole, so the only thing he could do was thank his master.

"Thank you..." he mumbled that Sonic hardly understood him.

But he did, and he smiled softly about it.

_to be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12: Desires

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Twelve**

As morning arose, Sonic was the first to awake and Shadow continued to sleep peacefully next to him, his face buried into his back.

The prince smiled warmly at this as he slowly turned around to not wake the ebony hedgehog and pulled him into a gentle embrace, 'he needs to rest...' he thought to himself as he stroked the ebony's spines. Sighing, he still felt a little hurt that Shadow did not believe him of his ever-growing feelings for the hedgehog, but in the end, he expected that, 'I will teach him that I do love him, I will teach him what love really is.'

Releasing him, Sonic sat up from the bed and quietly left the room, he had to get some food while his mother was still asleep otherwise Shadow would be forced to starve longer than he has already. He did everything quick and fast, walking into the kitchen and gathering up a large plate of veggies and fruits, and ran back up to his room expecting Shadow to still be asleep.

He wasn't.

Shadow was awake and up from the bed, removing the jacket that was used as a potential cover up for his man hood since it was long enough.

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned around, "dammit, Shadow! You need to warn me!"

"Warn you?" Shadow questioned Sonic, pausing to get undressed as he looked back at the prince, "but...you were downstairs so I thought I had enough time to change."

He sighed as he put the plate down on the table, "I guess you're right," he responded and looked up at the counterpart, "did you sleep okay?"

"Not really...I kept thinking about somethings," he answered as he removed the jacket and started digging through Sonic's closet for an outfit of his particular taste. Unfortunately, it seemed to him that he was going to have to wear blue jeans and a plain T-shirt since Sonic's style was more...rich and tasteful.

"Fuck, Shadow...you shouldn't even be up to begin with..." the azure hedgehog grumbled as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a random outfit for Shadow just so he could quickly get dressed and back in bed to eat.

Shadow stared at it with utter horror, "what the hell is that?" he questioned about the outfit.

"Clothes to cover your dick up, does it matter? Just get dressed."

Shadow was hesitant as he slowly took the outfit out of Sonic's hands, "you seem desperate to cover up something you enjoyed sucking on a few nights ago," he teased with a raised eyebrow.

"And just think that a few minutes ago I was going to feed you," Sonic toyed back as he walked over to the plate, picked it up and pretended to walk out the door with it.

"W-wait!" Shadow stammered in protest, running over to Sonic and taking the plate from his hands, "if I have to wear your ugly ass clothes, then it only seems fair for you to feed me."

The prince couldn't help but chuckle a few times at Shadow's huge tizzy. When he stopped chuckling, he stared at Shadow with a soft smile, 'he's cute this way,' he thought, 'it's a side of him I've never seen before and he's almost adorable. I guess that means he's starting to get more comfortable with me around if he's showing THIS side of him to me.' He released a blush appear on Shadow's features and blinked, "what is it?"

"Um...it's nothing..." he answered quickly as he looked away, rapidly shaking his head so the blush would go away, 'dammit! Go away already! Why the hell did he have to embarrass me like that?! That's cruel!'

The confused look quickly changed into a warm smile as the azure hedgehog walked over to the panicking, ebony twin, "hey, don't worry..." he soothed as he pulled Shadow into a soft embrace, "you're fine the way you are, don't let others opinions about you make you change. I just want to see more of this side of you. Now...you need to get your cute little butt back over to that bed and sit down, you shouldn't be up and running around. Do you want my mother to hear you and wound back over at your dad's?" he could see Shadow's body tense up at the word 'dad' and guided him back over to the bed, "now...about what you said earlier when you said you hardly slept because your mind kept wondering. what were you thinking?"

Shadow didn't answer as he sat the plate down on the bed so he could get dressed. Once dressed, he grabbed the plate, sat down on the bed, and placed the plate on his lap as he started to slowly eat.

Meanwhile, Sonic patiently waited for him to answer, but knew he would be waiting for quite a bit since this the first real meal Shadow's had for the entire time he was gone.

The more bites of the food Shadow took in, the faster he began to ate it, and Sonic started to laugh softly again.

"Slow down a little, you'll get stomach sick. Not to mention it's not very appropriate."

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say, Shadow was a lower class citizen. One of the poorest Sonic ever came across of, actually, the only citizen outside of the palace's walls he has ever came across in person. But once again, he felt the need to want to help him. Sonic wanted to experience what it was like to NOT have everything handed to him when he wanted it. He narrowed his eyes and frowned, "say...Shadow...?"

"Yes, master?"

"What's it like outside of these walls? I've only ever been out past the walls once and that was to save you..."

Shadow stopped eating and looked at Sonic, didn't he just want to know what Shadow was thinking last night? He supposed it was good that Sonic kept getting distracted from the topic because he wouldn't be able to muster up the strength to tell his master anyhow, "outside these walls?..." he sighed and squeezed the plate, "for me, it's painful...there are cruel people out there and I can't escape any of them. Every time I turn around somebody wants to buy or sell me. Nobody ever wants me for just being me. Like, for your birthday, they immediately picked me to give to you because they felt I would be perfect for you, and it didn't have anything to do with my personality...they GAVE me to you because of my body, because they knew that I would have some 'advantages' for you. Nobody ever reconsidered my feelings about it...they never even asked me if it was okay for them to give me away." as he spoke, Shadow's voice started to trail off and his hands gripped the plate tighter until it begun to crack.

'He's starting to show me his real feelings...I knew from the beginning he wasn't some sex freak...he just needed somebody to trust,' Sonic placed a hand over Shadow's and gently squeezed, "don't worry...I promised you I would protect you, I ever said I would give up my crown for you." his other hand went to Shadow's cheek and smiled softly, "nobody will ever hurt you again, no one will ever call you a freak anymore because you're not. You're just special. You can do things that nobody else can do, you're beautiful, Shadow. There's no such thing as anybody owning another person, it's wrong. You choose if you want to be free. Shadow, do you want to be free or do you want to continue on living your life as someones slave? Because I promise you, if you stay with me, you'll be free."

Ebony never answered as he stared down at their joined hands. This was his once in a lifetime opportunity to escape from all the sex and pain he ever felt in his lifetime. This time, maybe just maybe, he could lead a normal life with his master, "there...are many things that I do not know..."

Sonic nodded, "I know, but I'll be there to teach you."

Why did Shadow even have to question himself about this? Maybe it was because this was going to be a huge step for him. The more his mind questioned and thought about this, he had decided his answer and placed a hand over Sonic's, "the truth is...when I was sold back to my father...from the very beginning I wanted YOU to come back and rescue me. Even though I was always convinced I was some body's property, I only wanted to belong to you. The sex we had...it was different for me and, in the back of my mind, I knew it was something I wanted to treasure, YOU were somebody I wanted to treasure," he squeezed Sonic's hand tightly as he started to tremble, "but...I was afraid...that you only saw me as a toy so I kept trying to to act the way I was suppose to be, horny and perverted."

Sonic's eyes widened as he knew Shadow was crying, even if it wasn't a full out cry, there was tears, 'I suppose this isn't a surprise...he's been through a lot.' He pulled Shadow in for a hug and tenderly rocked back and forth, "it's OK...it must've been hard for you...I wont ask you right now what everything was like for you because I don't want to bring you back any painful memories. Instead, lets focus on our future, okay? Do you want to stay with me?"

"Yes..." he answered as he buried his face in Sonic's chest, "I want to be with you. From the very beginning I wanted to be because you treated me differently...you didn't want me for my body nor for my powers..."

Breaking the embrace, Sonic gently pinned Shadow down on the bed and kissed his lips passionately, deeply.

Shadow returned the lip-lock, his arms wrapping around Sonic's neck and pulled him closer to him.

Nearly a minute later, the passionate kiss was broken for a breath of air and Shadow nuzzled Sonic's chest, "I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you, too..." Sonic spoke back as he placed a kiss on Shadow's forehead, he would've taken this a step further, but Shadow was not in the condition for that nor did he want to rush things after the rapes Shadow experience while with his father.

Now he had one more problem to take care of and that was to tell his mother that she either accepted him with Shadow or he was leaving permanently, 'great...this is going to be complicated...'

_To be continued..._

**Yes, I updated after a month...sorry about that people...anyways one more chapter left with this fic then it is done so please R&R and later until next update (hopefully it wont take as long as this one did...)**


	13. Chapter 13: Endings

**_Chained_**

**Chapter Thirteen**

As the night time arrived and Shadow was sound asleep, Sonic stood from the bed and quietly walked out of the room to not wake him. The time had come, the time for him to speak to his mother about everything.

Walking down the long set of stairs, he had walked in on his mother and Amy, who swiftly stopped in mid-sentence to lay her eyes on the azure prince. Once again, the usual blush raced across her cheeks and she shyly looked away.

Aleena stared at her son, then, back at the seemingly embarrassed maid, "Amy, go make a pot of coffee."

"Y-yes ma'am…" she spoke in a whisper and walked out of the room with her face down.

"What can I do for you?" She asked her son as she adjusted the silk robe she was wearing, "shouldn't you be asleep."

He shook his head, "I…wanted to talk to you about something. It's important."

"If it's about that low class slave then I don't want to hear it."

"But mom…!"

"I said I didn't want to hear it," Aleena repeated herself with a hint of annoyance, standing from the chair she had been on and walked across the room.

Sonic's gaze followed her sharply, his hands balled into a tight fists. A Low class slave? A freak? A pariah? Why was it that everywhere Sonic went, somebody was insulting Shadow. Growling, he couldn't take it anymore, "no, you WILL hear it! For once in your life, listen to me!"

Aleena expeditiously turned to face the young prince, "don't you ever talk to me like me," she admonished.

"No, I will talk to you like that," he spoke, walking up to her so they were now face to face, "you have no idea what you caused when you send that 'low class' away, you have no idea how much pain and torment he was put through his entire life all just because of his looks. Just because you got money and because you're the queen, does not mean that you aren't of equal value, everybody is equal. The crown you're wearing is just stuck to far up your ass for you to realize that. Shadow is of equal value as you are."

"Where are you going with this?" she asked with a sigh, the quicker she ended this little dispute the quicker she can get her son to shut up and she can get to bed.

"You say he's low class….but, didn't you take in Amy when you found her cold and homeless on the street? You never hesitated to help her nor did you ever give her up. You raised and turned her into a maid since you knew that if you were going to raise her you might as well give her a job to do, to make her useful to you. And aren't you giving up the crown to me next year since you know I can handle it?"

Aleena never answered, she did intend on giving her son the crown the very day of his eighteenth Birthday but, a part of her knew that perhaps she should hold off the ceremony until the day he was ready much rather than sticking to tradition. Yeah, Sonic could handle it but, that meant that he would have to grow up more than acting like a child. That's why she fired Knuckles, there was no more time to carry on, she had to keep Sonic on the right track without any distractions, "that was my goal....but, after seeing the circumstances of your behavior I decided that perhaps it was best to wait. What does the crown have anything to do with the BOY you slept with?"

Now was the chance for Sonic to upright and say it while he maintained his mother's attention, "I...love him..." he managed to squeeze out of himself.

Aleena grew deathly quiet as she widened her eyes, the last thing she ever expected to hear from her own son was that he loved another boy, not to mention, a boy such as Shadow.

"Mom, there is a reason why Shadow is who he is and it's because of his father. His father RAPES him, every day without fail. When you sent him away, his father found him, abused him and raped him some more. All because of you, because you couldn't stand the thought of your son in bed with a boy let alone a boy that was of lower class than anybody to walk the planet. You can hate me and Shadow all you want but, I love him and I want to protect him from anything possible. I want to be by his side when he starts to show me his true feelings much rather than covering them up. I'm the only one that can help him and he's the only one that can help me."

She never asked him what he meant by that, she knew that Sonic's childhood wasn't easy for him. Having no friends, not intending a public school, instead a private tutor was hired to teach Sonic everything he knew today, even the stress of learning everything he needed to know about ruling an entire country it's no wonder why Sonic wanted to spend more time having fun than training or learning. It was just in his personality. Up from the time he was born, Aleena restrained him from anything other than royal standards that is why she never let him leave the palace's walls, she was afraid of what Sonic would find outside of the walls. There was a lot of horrible things outside and she never wanted Sonic to get caught up in all of it but, in reality, murder, rape, theft, it was all part of humanity. Perhaps she had no right of trying to hide all the horrible things in the world.

"You taught me a lot...and maybe I do have a long way to go before I can handle the crown but, meeting Shadow has changed me a lot. I see the world in another way other than being pure and peaceful and, because of him, he taught me that I want to put an end to the Black Market. I want to save everybody that is suffering from rape and abuse," as he spoke, his muscles loosened in his hands and he stared at his mother with begging, pleading eyes, "please...you have no idea how much suffering he was forced to endure and I love him so much."

"What options are you giving me here?" she asked him.

"Either you let me stay with him or I'll forfeit the crown and leave with him."

Another sigh from Aleena as she pretty much felt cornered by her son's blackmail, 'he's not leaving open much of a window, is he? Well...he is just like his father, so determined to get what he wants. After everything that I put him through maybe I should let him at least have this one favor...it's not like he comes to me often asking for things. And...he does seem to really love this guy if he's willing to give up everything to be with him. In the end, this whole thing IS my fault, as I was the one whom got pissed off because Sonic was fucking another boy without even obtaining the whole story,' she stared into her son's eyes and could see the determination from him, "I suppose...that's fine....but, you are aware that when you are offered the crown, if you do chose by then that he's someone you're staying with for your entire life, he will be given the crown as well. Normally that's not how it works since I was in an arranged marriage and that's what was planned for you but, your heart is already set out on this guy so it's to late to change what has already become."

Sonic's eyes widened when he heard what his mother had said, did she just seriously OK everything?

"So...I'm...allowed to stay with Shadow?" he asked her again and she nodded slowly, still a little unsure if the decision she made was for the best.

Fighting back tears of joy, he smiled warmly and simply nodded, "thank you, mom," he said and ran back upstairs. He was really excited to see Shadow.

Aleena blinked, was Shadow back in the palace again?

Sonic dashed into the room, but quickly stopped to try and act normal much rather than a crazed child. He headed towards the bed and gently touched Shadow's back while trying to be careful to not conflict with the burn.

Shadow twitched and his eyes opened, "S-Sonic..." he mumbled, half asleep while turning around to face the azure prince.

Sonic smiled warmly, a hand went to his ebony lover's cheek, "you can stay..."

That now meant he could keep his promise to shadow in protecting him but, when the time came for the crown, there was no way he was going to make Shadow take the stress of receiving that crown as well. He was going to allow Shadow to do what he wanted, to at least live a normal life. He deserved that much. Sonic was use to the pressures of living the life in royalty so for him to take in even more of the stress didn't seem to bother him one bit especially since now he was able to accomplish what he wanted to do ever since he met Shadow and that was to take down the Black Market.

"Stay?" Shadow questioned while still fighting away the drowsiness.

A nod from the prince as he gently positioned his body on top of the ebony. Their hands joined, Sonic brought his lips to Shadow for a deep, passionate kiss.

**Year later...**

Staring in a mirror, Sonic adjusted his outfit as he got ready for the big day. After the last year being filled with hard work and training, Sonic was now Eighteen and ready to accept the crown he had never desired to take until the day fate brought him to a tormented soul. It took a little bit, but Aleena had adjusted quite well to the ebony hedgehog's presence (probably because once Sonic had explained to her everything he been through since his existence started, she pretty much started to treat him rather well.)

Shadow, on the other hand, was still quiet. The good news though, was that he started to trust Sonic more and showed him more of his feelings than he did to anyone else though there still was the problem that he would not cry.

Knuckles got his job back inside the palace, Sonic had somehow managed to convince Aleena to bring him back since Knuckles was his first friend. Once he came back, they met amends and Knuckles explained to Sonic that the reason why it took him so long to find Shadow was because the Black Market refused to show him the documents until after awhile they caved and told him the address of Shadow's father.

Shadow's father was apprehended a few weeks after Shadow's rescue and all the 'slaves' from the Black Market was taken and given a place to stay. Sonic managed to succeed in doing this, but he knew that there was more slave trading going on out there. His father was charged with over 20 counts of rape, over 20 counts of molestation, false imprisonment, torture, and murder of Shadow's mother. so Sonic hoped that this would allow some peace in mind for his love.

Sighing, Sonic fixated his outfit again before finally getting it the way he wanted it, "alright....only 10 minutes left..." he was nervous.

There was a knock on the door and he turned around, "come in," he said. When the door opened, Shadow walked in. Immediately, a warm smile arrived on Sonic's pale lips, "hey..." he tenderly spoke while walking over to him, "you look good, you clean up nicely."

Shadow didn't know what to say as he simply nodded, "umm...thanks..." he said in a low tone, there were still many things he was adjusting to.

Blue chuckled as he ran a hand across Shadow's cheek, "I'm serious, your bizarre sense in clothes makes you look really nice."

This was true, Shadow was the type of person that would wear tight jeans with one side like shorts and the other side like pants, then, wear a skin tight long sleeved shirt with slits down the arms. Sonic figured that he did this simply because he had just always worn torn clothes and is something that stuck with him.

"Amy did your spines, huh?" Sonic questioned him.

He slowly nodded.

Since Shadow's father had him for that period of time, his body was damaged from scars, his spines were damaged, and he was skinny. But Amy had fixed up his spines, allowed them to grow back so that they looked normal and healthy again, he gained the weight he needed and still managed to maintain his figure.

"You're perfect..." Sonic whispered, dazed by Shadow's appearance.

"Thanks..." he replied shyly, staring at the ground.

"Hey...look at me..." he ordered softly while caressing his cheek. Shadow obeyed, "don't worry, nobody will hurt you..."

Nodding again, Shadow knew he was safe, but that didn't stop him from being paranoid whenever he heard someone call him 'perfect.'

Chuckling gently, he kissed Shadow's cheek before pulling his hand away, "well, I best head down. I'll see you at dinner. Hope you enjoy the show."

Gradually, a warm smile appeared on Shadow's lips and he nodded, "I will...good luck."

Heading out the door, sonic stopped in his tracks and faced the ebony counterpart, "Shadow...I love you."

"I love you, too."

Smiling again, Sonic started to walk again down the stairs. It was just as Sonic suspected, the two of them getting together and protecting each other stopped the suffering for the both of them. Sonic could give Shadow the future he always wanted and Shadow could give Sonic what he wanted, somebody to love, cherish and protect with everything he had in him.

And he would never stop protecting him.

**The End.**


End file.
